DAEJAE (BAP DaeJae)
by mykareien
Summary: Daehyun gemar menggoda Youngjae./"Jung Daehyun, bisakah kau hentikan?"/"Kenapa?"/Dan Youngjae membalas dendam pada Daehyun./"Yoo Youngjae, hentikan atau 'ku—!"/" 'Ku-' apa? Kau mau mengapakan aku, huh?"/DaeJae. DaehyunXYoungjae/YAOI/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!


Daehyun gemar menggoda Youngjae. Dan Youngjae membalas dendam pada Daehyun.

#daejae #bap #yaoi #m

 **DAEJAE**

Daehyun tersenyum-senyum sambil tidak berhenti men-scroll layar ponselnya ke bawah. Sesekali dia akan melirik Youngjae yang sedang di-make up lalu kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain ponsel. Youngjae bukannya tidak sadar beberapa kali dilirik oleh Daehyun seperti itu. Dia sejatinya juga tahu apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan dan dipikirkan oleh teman satu timnya tersebut. Youngjae hanya—

Ckrek! Terdengar suara layar di-screenshot.

 _Dia mulai lagi,_ rutuk Youngjae dalam hati, hanya dapat memejamkan mata menahan kesal karena make up artist-nya sedang sibuk merapikan sentuhan akhir pada rambutnya.

Ting tong~ layar ponsel Youngjae menyala seiring dengan sebuah pesan masuk di inbox chat-nya. Perlahan tangan namja itu terkepal, menyadari Daehyun masih cengar-cengir di atas sofa melalui cermin rias.

 _Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya lagi, Jung Daehyun,_ sumpah Youngjae dalam hati.

Lima menit berlalu dan make up Noona akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pada Youngjae yang membalas dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Noona," ujar namja berponi itu ramah. Segera dia mengambil ponsel dan raut lembut wajahnya berubah datar begitu membuka pesan dari username Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun." Suara Youngjae terdengar tegas, matanya tidak lekang menatap layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan hasil screenshot rekannya yang dikirimkan padanya. Gambar halaman web yang menampilkan artikel fans mengenai momen mereka berdua pasca comeback.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Kenapa?" sahut Daehyun, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat santai, senyuman yang menggantung di bibirnya menambah kesan seolah dia tidak menganggap serius hal yang membuat sahabatnya menajamkan mata.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Fans tidak hanya heboh dengan comeback tapi juga dengan momen kita." Daehyun masih tersenyum.

Youngjae menatap lekat teman satu timnya dari cermin seperti hendak menusuknya dengan catok rambut.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Namja bermulut chubby tersebut mengangkat tangan, namun hal itu tidak membuat Youngjae merubah ekspresi wajahnya sebab dia tahu karakter Daehyun, dia terlalu mengenal rekannya tersebut. Daehyun bukan orang yang akan membiarkan kata-katanya mundur begitu saja.

"Tapi menurutku kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang mereka bilang," cengir sang lead-vocal. "Princess Youngjae~"

 _Benar 'kan,_ Youngjae menghela napas sembari menahan tangannya yang hampir meraih pengering rambut untuk dilempar ke senyuman bodoh Jung Daehyun.

-o-

Di hari berikutnya, Daehyun mengirimi Youngjae screenshot lain yang berisi artikel fans tentang bagaimana dia mem-favorite tweet dari DaeJae shipper di twitter. Youngjae mulai membiasakan diri dengan hal semacam itu, jadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Daehyun saat mereka bertemu di ruang latihan.

Namun, selalu saja ada hal yang menguji kesabaran Youngjae jika itu ada hubungannya dengan namja Busan tersebut. Ketika semua member sedang fokus pada latihan masing-masing, mendadak sebuah telapak tangan mendarat dan meremas bokong Youngjae hingga membuat namja manis tersebut nyaris memekik kaget. Dia menoleh cepat dan langsung menemukan senyuman bodoh itu lagi di wajah Daehyun, lengkap dengan sinar matanya yang menyebalkan minta dibogem mentah.

"Benar juga yang mereka katakan," ujar Daehyun pelan, tak ingin mengundang perhatian member lain. "Bokongmu bagus."

Youngjae membeliakkan mata. _What the actually fu—_

"Cantik dan punya bokong bagus. Benar-benar bottom yang menggemaskan, aiguu uri Youngjae neomu kyeowo~" tanpa peduli pada kilatan tajam di mata orang yang dia ajak bicara, dengan santai Daehyun menepuk-nepuk permukaan bulat pantatnya sekali lagi lantas melenggang pergi. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman—yang kali ini lebih mirip dengan smirk—menggantung menghiasi wajah Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae menggeretakkan gigi.

 _Brengsek!_

Bukan soal DaeJae moment yang membuat Youngjae marah, bukan pula tentang fans yang entah kenapa begitu heboh membicarakan plot performance lagu comeback terbaru mereka yang memang melibatkan dua vocal line dalam satu frame. Namun ... Jung Daehyun! Dan senyuman bodohnya itu! Dan kilatan mengejek di matanya itu! Dan mulutnya yang selalu mengulang kata 'cantik' dan 'bottom'! Youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya!

Bukan salah Youngjae kalau garis wajahnya sedikit lebih lembut dari namja kebanyakan. Bukan salah dia kalau poni yang dia sukai membuatnya nampak lebih chubby dan menggemaskan. Bukan salahnya juga kalau make up yang dipakaikan padanya malah membuatnya terlihat cantik ketimbang tampan. Dan bukan salah Youngjae juga kalau riwayat asmaranya tidak sepanjang si playboy dari Busan yang membuatnya harus menelan air liur getir setiap kali sahabatnya itu meledeknya sudah mulai 'belok' karena tidak pernah lagi berkencan dengan wanita.

Yongguk adalah orang yang selalu menegur Daehyun jika wajah Youngjae mulai terlihat merah padam seperti bom di pangkal sumbu gara-gara terus diledeki dan Himchan adalah orang yang akan membela adik manisnya kalau si bengal masih ngotot dengan kata-katanya.

"DaeJae yang kompak darimana? DaeJae yang romantis darimana? Kalian cuma orang yang pintar berbohong di depan publik. Kalau kalian ketahuan seperti ini, kalian akan dituntut fans sedunia!" omel Himchan di hari ketika candaan dan ledekan Daehyun menjadi sedikit keterlaluan bagi Youngjae, hingga berujung pada adu mulut panjang. Untung yang saat itu sedang berada di dorm hanya mereka berdua dan Himchan. Kalau sampai ada Maknae line, terlebih jika ada Yongguk, bisa dipastikan keduanya akan disidang dengan tuduhan bertengkar serta memberikan contoh yang tidak baik pada kedua Maknae.

Namun kali ini Youngjae benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Daehyun semakin keterlaluan. Tidak masalah kalau saja dia hanya memanggilnya 'cantik' atau 'kyeowo'. Namja itu mulai berani membuat sensasi. Alih-alih untuk meramaikan momen comeback mereka, dia juga kembali menempeli Youngjae dan melakukan banyak skinship tidak perlu guna menciptakan momen couple yang disebut fans sebagai DaeJae Moment.

Bukannya Youngjae menolak, untuk fans dia rela melakukan apa saja. Namun Daehyun seringnya kelewat batas. Contohnya, untuk apa dia harus mem-favorite tweet fans yang jelas-jelas merupakan penggemar DaeJae? Tidakkah dia sadar kalau itu memberi kesan seolah dia meng-iya-kan soal DaeJae? _Menyebalkan_ , itu yang dipikirkan Youngjae.

Lagipula, Daehyun tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan posisinya sendiri. Melakukan momen couple ketika off stage bisa mengundang tanda tanya mengenai apakah itu sekedar fanservice atau malah sebaliknya. Daehyun sengaja melakukan itu karena dia tahu dia ada di posisi yang bisa dibilang cukup aman. Dia menjadi top, dengan kata lain dia masih punya karakter dominan dan masih diakui kemampuannya sebagai lelaki sejati. Lain halnya dengan posisi Youngjae yang didaulat menjadi bottom, didukung oleh wajah cantik, sikap lembut, dan tubuh jauh dari kata atletis. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika kemudian dia akan diperlakukan lebih lunak layaknya perempuan (dan dia tidak akan kaget jika nantinya ada yang bersikap begitu padanya). Itulah alasan utama kenapa Jung Daehyun sangat senang meledeknya.

 _Keterlaluan!_

Walau mungkin Youngjae memang merasa dia punya jiwa bottom, namun bukan berarti Daehyun harus terus meledeknya seperti itu. _Ego_ _stroke_. Bottom juga punya harga diri. Bottom pun punya 'kemampuan' meski sifat bawaannya submissive. Karena pada dasarnya, lelaki tetaplah lelaki.

Grep, tangan Youngjae terkepal kuat, matanya memicing, dan gerahamnya bertaut satu dengan yang lain.

 _Lihat saja, Jung Daehyun. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu kekuatan bottom yang sesungguhnya. Akan aku buat kau bersujud di depan kakiku. Lihat saja!_ Geram Youngjae dalam hati.

-o-

"We are young~ wild and free, nanana~" Daehyun bersenandung pelan sambil sekali lagi mengamati wajahnya di depan cermin, memperhatikan setiap detil garis alisnya, ujung hidungnya, tepi bibirnya, dan dia mencoba tersenyum lebar sembari menghitung lipatan yang tercipta di sudut matanya.

"Bertambah lagi," desis Daehyun melunturkan senyumannya. "Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat ke dokter sebelum aku tambah tua," gumam namja itu sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan ujung jemari tangan. Merasa penampilannya sudah membaik, Daehyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melenggang keluar sambil bersiul-siul.

"Oi, Youngjae~" sapa Daehyun pada sahabatnya yang ternyata telah berada di dalam kamarnya, tengah duduk di depan laptop sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Yo~" balas Youngjae pendek. "Aku pinjam laptopmu. Punyaku dibawa Himchan Hyung entah kemana," ujar namja itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar monitor.

"Hm," jawab Daehyun sembari berjalan ke kamar pakaian. Sebelum membuka pintu, sekali lagi dia memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau bisa bertambah tua kalau terus-menerus melihat ke cermin," celetuk Youngjae membuat temannya langsung menolehkan kepala kaget.

"Benarkah?" sahut Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Kata orang, setiap kali kau bercermin itu sama seperti kau menempelkan selapis kulit wajahmu di cermin. Jadi semakin sering kau bercermin, semakin kulit wajahmu akan menghilang dan kau cepat tua."

Daehyun menyeringai. "Bohong," tuduhnya.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahu. "Aku cuma bilang 'kata orang'."

Terdengar Daehyun berdecih. Diam-diam bola mata Youngjae meliriknya, melihat sahabatnya itu kembali memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin lalu terkikik pelan.

 _Tapi rasanya setiap kali aku bercermin, kelihatannya aku selalu tambah tua,_ batin Daehyun. Perlahan dia menoleh pada Youngjae, menatapnya, dan mengamatinya tanpa suara. Meski dia sering mengolok-olok temannya tersebut, meski dia sering mengatainya 'Princess' dan 'cantik', namun Daehyun akui jika Youngjae memang punya kulit yang bagus. Kulit wajahnya halus dan kencang. Ditambah dengan potongan rambutnya yang dibiarkan berwarna gelap serta berponi, membuatnya nampak lebih muda beberapa tahun dan menggemaskan.

"Tsk." Daehyun berdecak, menepis iri di dalam hatinya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuka pintu ruangan tempat baju-bajunya digantung.

"Yah, Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae memekik.

"Apa!?" balas Daehyun ketus.

"Ke sini, ke sini! Cepat!" suara Youngjae terdengar panik.

"Aku sibuk!" Daehyun mendengus sambil tidak menghentikan kegiatannya memilih baju piyama yang akan dipakainya tidur.

"LAPTOPMU! CEPAT KE SINI!" jiwa main-vocal Youngjae meledak dan itu membuat sahabatnya terlonjak.

 _Laptop!?_

Tanpa sempat memakai celana ataupun baju, Daehyun kembali keluar ruang pakaian hanya dengan handuk terbelit di pinggangnya.

"Yah, Yoo Youngjae! Kalau sampai kau membuat cacat laptopku—!" ultimatum Daehyun terhenti di tengah jalan karena mendadak dia merasa lengannya diraih dari belakang dan dengan cepat punggungnya telah menempel di dinding. Youngjae memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Daehyun dan mematrinya kuat di kedua sisi kepalanya, sementara dia meletakkan lutut di antara kedua kaki sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengedipkan mata blank, masih tidak mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang dan apa hubungannya dengan senyuman di wajah Youngjae.

"Aku akan to the point saja," ujar namja manis tersebut sambil mengibaskan kepalanya ke samping, mengenyahkan ujung poni yang terasa mengganggu kelopak matanya.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Apa maksud—" Daehyun berhenti sejenak. Berpikir. Sepertinya dia mulai konek dengan implisit di dalam kalimat Youngjae.

"Princess Youngjae?" senyuman menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. Lengkap dengan gurat ledekan di kedua ujung bibirnya dan garis keriput yang Youngjae hitung sepertinya kembali bertambah di kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu padaku?" Youngjae merendahkan suaranya, mengetatkan geraham, dan memperkuat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Daehyun yang membuat rekannya meringis menahan sakit.

"Karena kau memang princess. Kau cantik, kyeowo, aiguu uri Youngjae~" Daehyun terkikik.

Youngjae menyeringai. Kesal. "Lucu?"

Tak disangka, namja berambut hitam tersebut mengangguk. "Mukamu yang jengkel itu lucu sekali. Makin menggemaskan, hahaha..."

"Kh." Youngjae berdecak tidak percaya. Daehyun meledeknya dan sekarang bilang kalau dia juga menyukai wajahnya yang sedang marah. Apa ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu?

"Oke," desis Youngjae. "Aku akui aku memang bottom. Lalu kenapa?"

"Hooo, akhirnya kau menerima takdir, Yoo Youngjae?" gurau Daehyun masih dengan senyuman jenaka menggantung di wajahnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Youngjae mengedikkan bahu.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga sudah mulai 'belok'. Hayooo~" goda Daehyun yang kali ini membuat smirk muncul di wajah innocent sahabatnya.

"Kalaupun aku 'belok', itu untuk memberimu pelajaran," desis Youngjae penuh racun. Daehyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-katanya. Dia berniat akan melontarkan candaan lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh kaki Youngjae yang mendadak bergerak menggesek kuat pangkal pahanya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Daehyun yang samar bercampur dengan desahan kaget.

"Kau selalu menyebutku 'bottom'. Apa kau tahu 'bottom' itu seperti apa?" Youngjae kembali menyeringai.

"Yoo Youngjae, hentikan atau 'ku—!"

" 'Ku-' apa? Kau mau mengapakan aku, huh?" potong Youngjae sambil memberi tekanan pada lututnya yang kini mulai memijat pangkal paha Daehyun naik-turun.

Daehyun menutup mata, merasakan hangat desir darahnya yang berkumpul ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setengah mati dia menggigit bibir untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan sementara Youngjae sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Daehyun menatap tajam mata coklat sahabatnya, memberikan ancaman tanpa kata-kata. Namja di hadapannya menangkap maksud tatapan tersebut, namun dia tak acuh, malah semakin mempercepat kakinya yang meloloskan 'ah' lirih dari celah bibir gendut Daehyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencari gara-gara denganku," desis Youngjae—entah dia sadar atau tidak—menggunakan nada rendah suaranya yang hampir mirip dengan desahan, secara tidak langsung semakin mempengaruhi otak Daehyun yang telah berkabut akibat tenda yang mulai muncul di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengalah," imbuh Youngjae memperkuat pegangannya karena Daehyun—kembali—seperti ingin melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan dari cengkeraman sahabatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gay, Youngjae? Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" geram Daehyun, kemarahan kentara berkilat di kedua bola matanya. Marah karena dengan mudah dia dikibuli oleh orang yang selalu diledeknya. Marah karena dia mau saja jatuh pada rangsangan murahan seperti ini.

"Sudah aku bilang—" Youngjae menaikkan alis. "Untuk membalasmu, aku rela jadi gay."

Dengan cepat—bahkan sebelum sempat otak Daehyun dapat memproses segala sesuatunya—Youngjae menarik tubuh tan temannya dan membuatnya terbanting telentang di atas tempat tidur. Handuk Daehyun terjatuh, tidak menyisakan apapun yang menutupi bagian bawah badannya. Pipi namja itu memerah, namun belum sempat dia meraih sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya, kedua tangannya kembali dipegang Youngjae ke atas kepala, sedangkan sahabatnya tersebut dengan santai meletakkan beban badannya di atas pinggul Daehyun.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semua urutannya 'kan? Aku yakin kau sudah cukup mesum untuk mencari tahu hal-hal seperti ini." Youngjae menyeringai.

"Menjijikkan," geram Daehyun mencoba untuk melawan namun nyatanya cengkeraman di tangannya terasa lebih kuat menekannya di atas kasur.

Mendadak mata Youngjae berubah sendu mendengar kata-kata Daehyun, meski smirk kemudian kembali menggantung di bibir plumnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat seolah aku ini gampangan?" desis namja manis itu lalu meraup bibir Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerang keras, jelas-jelas menolak ciuman Youngjae tapi sahabatnya bergeming dan tetap menekankan bibirnya pada jalan bicaranya. Alis Youngjae mengerut, sama halnya dengan Daehyun. Dia juga merasa asing dengan rasa ini. Belum pernah sekalipun seumur hidupnya dia mencium laki-laki. Belum pernah sekalipun di sepanjang hidupnya dia menyentuh laki-laki seperti ini. Jijik, Youngjae juga merasakannya. Namun jika dia berhenti di sini, dia tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Hal terburuknya, namja itu akan membencinya dan persahabatan mereka berakhir.

Youngjae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya bergesekan dengan Daehyun. Erangan kaget terlepas dari bibir Daehyun dan Youngjae memutuskan dia menyukai suara itu.

"Youngjae, hentikan—" gumam Daehyun di antara pagutan yang membuat bibirnya basah belepotan saliva.

Youngjae tidak berhenti bergerak, menekankan tubuhnya pada milik Daehyun semakin keras hingga rasanya dia harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum semua terasa semakin memalukan.

Youngjae melepaskan tangan Daehyun hanya untuk menurunkan celananya sendiri, dan sebelum Daehyun dapat beranjak, dengan cepat dia kembali menguncinya. Youngjae mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan sahabatnya dengan lima jari sedangkan jari lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini?" Daehyun bicara antara bertanya dan menuduh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Youngjae merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan nada kalimat Daehyun barusan.

"Aku dengar kalau pertama kali rasanya akan sangat sakit."

Youngjae terpatung.

Apa Daehyun sedang mencemaskannya?

Namun namja berponi itu segera menepis kuat-kuat pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa pedulimu?" dia balik menyeringai lalu memposisikan tubuh Daehyun di pintu belakangnya yang sudah basah dan licin karena sebelumnya dia telah mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Youngjae!" Daehyun memekik ketika merasakan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan hangat dan sempit luar biasa seolah dia pergi ke dimensi lain ketika Youngjae langsung menelannya bulat-bulat hingga ke pangkal.

Kening Youngjae jatuh ke sisi pundak Daehyun merasakan bagian bawah badannya melebar gila-gilaan seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Tarikan napasnya terdengar berat merasakan sakit yang bercampur dengan perasaan 'penuh' yang asing, membuat pening kepalanya. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi namja manis tersebut untuk kembali menghimpun kekuatan dan bangkit, menyangga badan dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Hentikan—" napas Daehyun tercekat. Mati-matian dia memegang akal sehatnya sebab pijatan kuat dinding Youngjae yang terus-menerus berdenyut sungguh menggoda bagian tubuhnya tanpa ampun di dalam sana.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Yoo Youngjae," desis Daehyun. Namun sebuah senyuman lembut malah muncul di bibir namja di atasnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mundur sekarang?" desisnya dengan mata sendu.

 _Cantik_ , Daehyun mengakuinya di dalam hati. Dia tidak menolak kenyataan jika Youngjae terlihat sangat cantik seperti itu. Bermata sendu dan bersenyum sedih. Layaknya bunga anggrek yang rapuh dan selalu butuh penyokong. Namun saat dia sedang bersemangat, dia bisa seperti bunga matahari yang cerah dan dapat menyinari sekitarnya dengan begitu terang. Bukan tanpa alasan Daehyun selalu menyebut Youngjae cantik. Hanya cara penyampaiannya saja yang terkadang disalah-pahami oleh sahabatnya.

Setelah mengambil napas beberapa kali, Youngjae mulai bergerak. Ke depan dan ke belakang sambil sedikit mengangkat bokongnya. Di gerakan pertama Daehyun tersentak dan tanpa sadar mengerang. Di gerakan selanjutnya, desahan samar keluar dari celah bibirnya bercampur dengan nama Youngjae.

"Kh." Youngjae menyeringai. "Kau sangat berisik, Daehyun-ah. Aku pikir baru saja kau bilang ini menjijikkan," desisnya. "Apa sekarang kau menyukainya? Hm?"

"Ah...Youngjae—ahh..." Daehyun seperti kehilangan akal. Bercinta bukanlah hal yang pertama kali dia lakukan, namun ini berbeda. Begitu banyak gadis yang pernah berkencan dengannya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang serapat, seketat, dan sehangat Youngjae. Ekspresi tidak nyaman namja itu yang sesekali terlihat seperti dia sedang menahan perih, entah kenapa membuat tubuh Daehyun semakin memanas, membuat darah berkumpul semakin banyak menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya, berputar di dalam perutnya, dan—kembali—tatapan mata sendu Youngjae menggelapkan pandangannya.

"Daehyun-ah..." Youngjae mulai terengah. "Kau...makin besar..." keluhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa..." namja manis itu menutup mata merasakan pintu belakangnya didesak untuk melebar lagi beberapa mili. "Shit!" dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat gerakannya guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang masih mendominasi.

Tak lama kemudian suara kulit menampar kulit mulai memenuhi hingga ke sudut kamar Daehyun, bercampur dengan desahan dan rintihan kedua lead-vocal yang saling beriringan membentuk harmoni indah layaknya mereka sedang berduet menyanyi di atas panggung. Tangan Youngjae berada di kedua sisi kepala Daehyun, tak lagi memegangi tangan rekannya melainkan menahan berat tubuhnya yang masih bergerak antusias di atas sahabatnya. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri bergeming, sama sekali tidak lari maupun melepaskan diri dari Youngjae, hanya diam memperhatikan namja manis di atasnya. Bagaimana dia bergerak, bagaimana dia menggigit bibir menahan desahannya, dan bagaimana dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka, wajah berkeringat, mata tertutup, serta poni hitam yang basah melekat di keningnya. Daehyun merasa dia sudah gila karena berpikir Youngjae lebih cantik dari gadis manapun saat ini.

"Yah..." tegur Youngjae dengan suara lemah, membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" desis namja chubby tersebut. "Menyukaiku?" imbuhnya lalu menyeringai tanpa sekalipun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Youngjae sedikit menurunkan badan, mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dan muka Daehyun hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Apa kau..." desis Youngjae. "...sudah jadi gay sekarang?" smirk remeh muncul di wajah angelic Youngjae membuat kilat terpercik di kedua mata sahabatnya.

Di luar dugaan, Daehyun tidak menjawab.

Dan Youngjae tidak lagi bicara.

Hanya inti tubuh mereka yang masih saling berbenturan membentuk ritme seolah diri keduanya telah menyatu menjadi bagian yang sama.

Tangan Daehyun bergerak, entah sadar atau tidak. Salah satunya dia biarkan jatuh di pinggang Youngjae dan satu lagi meraih sebelah wajah namja itu, mengusapnya pelan, bahkan menyeka ujung keringat yang meleleh turun di pelipisnya dengan lembut tanpa sekali pun kedua matanya meninggalkan pusat manik coklat di hadapannya.

Mendadak Youngjae merasa seperti susah bernapas, kedua matanya melebar tidak percaya Daehyun melakukan itu padanya. Sejak awal dia memikirkan rencana ini, dia mengira Daehyun akan memakinya dan mengutuknya habis-habisan. Bukannya tidak mungkin sahabatnya tersebut akan melakukan itu, mengingat dia adalah pribadi yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Namun kini Daehyun hanya diam, menatap dalam padanya dengan tangan mengusap wajah dan pinggangnya. Youngjae tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"D-Dae..." desis Youngjae kebingungan, dia bahkan sedikit menolak ketika tangan Daehyun memaksa wajahnya untuk kembali mendekat ke depan hidungnya. Dua senti tersisa di antara bibir mereka saat ini. Masing-masing dari keduanya bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas dan bahkan detak jantung yang sama-sama berpacu cepat. Youngjae mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, masih tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak Daehyun berubah sikap. Apa situasi ini sudah mempengaruhi kewarasannya? Apa dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja permainan Youngjae, karena toh tetap dia yang diuntungkan dalam hal ini? Ataukah, dia menyukai Youngjae?

Youngjae menepis pertanyaan terakhir. Mana mungkin Daehyun menyukainya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak pre-debut dan tinggal satu atap bertahun-tahun sebagai satu tim, bahkan beratus-ratus kali tidur di kamar hotel yang sama, lalu kenapa baru kali ini Daehyun menunjukkan kalau dia menyukainya?

Selain itu, Youngjae sangat mengenal Daehyun. Dia normal, dia straight, dia sangat menyukai buah dada yang besar dan rambut panjang menggantung di kedua bahu sempit. Daehyun bahkan bisa membedakan wanita yang sedang datang bulan dan tidak, hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. Jadi, atas alasan apa kalau mendadak dia berganti orientasi hanya dalam beberapa menit setelah mengatakan jijik pada sentuhan Youngjae?

Seks.

Mata Youngjae meredup.

Bisa saja. Karena biar bagaimana pun anal itu berbeda. Apa mungkin Daehyun bersikap lunak padanya karena hal ini? Youngjae menutup mata, ada rasa sakit yang menggigit dadanya memikirkan dia seperti orang bodoh mengumpankan dirinya begini. Ini adalah satu dari sekian konsekuensi yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Youngjae. Tentang bagaimana dia akan terlihat seperti jalang murahan menggoda Daehyun seperti ini dibandingkan dengan aksi pembalasan dendam. Youngjae sudah siap dengan resiko itu. Termasuk, jika nanti Daehyun mengasihaninya karena terkesan pada pengalaman seks yang menyenangkan. Rasanya Youngjae seperti melihat tanah terbelah di depannya, membentuk liang kuburnya sendiri.

"Youngjae..." suara Daehyun membuyarkan isi kepala Youngjae dan sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi, dua lengan sudah mendekap tubuhnya dan blugh! Posisi mereka bertukar.

Youngjae mematung, terengah kelu menatap Daehyun yang kini ada di atasnya.

 _Apa yang..._

Daehyun sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandang lurus kedua mata Youngjae tanpa berkedip, tanpa tahu hal itu membuat wajah manis di bawahnya semakin memerah hingga ke telinga. Namja tan tersebut sedikit merendahkan badannya, mendekatkan kepalanya pada Youngjae, begitu dekat hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan dapat Youngjae rasakan hangat napas Daehyun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Daehyun masih belum mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap mata rekannya yang mulai nampak kebingungan melihatnya.

"Dae..."

Kepala Daehyun miring, jatuh perlahan di sebelah kepala Youngjae, tangannya bergerak ke bawah leher sahabatnya.

"Dae, apa ya—" kalimat Youngjae terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah daging empuk mendaratkan kecupan dingin di sebelah lehernya bersamaan dengan pinggul Daehyun yang bergerak maju mundur tanpa memberikan peringatan pada Youngjae lebih dulu.

"Ah, Daehyun...ah!" Youngjae menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sendiri, menghalangi dirinya mengeluarkan suara memalukan akibat gerakan Daehyun yang semakin cepat menggesek bagian dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram bahu namja di atasnya tersebut, mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dan bahkan kini jemarinya sudah berpindah tenggelam di antara helaian rambut Daehyun, menjambaknya, memberikan perintah tanpa kata-kata yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Namun Daehyun bergeming, rasa sakit di ubun-ubunnya malah membuat badannya semakin memanas dan dia makin erat mendekap tubuh Youngjae yang mulai menggeliat liar antara ingin lepas dari Daehyun atau tidak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat di dalam tubuhnya. Daehyun bergerak makin cepat, tidak peduli pada suara keras kulitnya yang menampar kulit Youngjae, yang mungkin akan membekas merah esok paginya di bagian belakang paha namja manis itu dan menyisakan rasa perih yang akan menyiksanya saat dia duduk.

Dapat Daehyun rasakan dada Youngjae mulai terangkat dari permukaan kasur, suara desahan makin tak terkontrol di balik telapak tangannya, dan jambakan jemarinya semakin kuat. Daehyun menenggelamkan wajah di sisi leher sahabatnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sabun yang masih tersisa di kulit Youngjae, dan diam-diam mengagumi betapa lembut kulit putih yang selalu membuatnya iri tersebut. Daehyun membuka mulut, mendaratkan ciuman di leher serta pundak Youngjae dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas merah samar menghias kulit mulus tersebut. Suara 'ah' indah menjadi hadiah bagi Daehyun ketika dia menghisap kuat ujung bahu Youngjae, membuat warna merah tua membekas cukup besar di sana yang Daehyun yakin tidak akan hilang meski seminggu berlalu.

"Daehyun!" tiba-tiba Youngjae memekik, kedua tangannya melayang memegang bahu temannya.

"Jangan—ah!" pegangan Youngjae di pundak Daehyun semakin kuat.

"Jangan di sana—ah...jangan...!" Youngjae mencoba mendorong tubuh Daehyun sementara kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan mulutnya tidak kuasa menutup dikarenakan ujung tubuh rekannya berkali-kali menubruk titik yang tepat jauh di dalam tubuh Youngjae.

Daehyun yang tahu jika dia sudah menemukan spot yang bagus, tentu tidak akan melewatkannya. Tak ia indahkan tangan Youngjae yang mencoba untuk menjauhkannya, Daehyun mempercepat gerakannya sambil sesekali menyelingi dengan gerakan pelan namun dalam membuat ujung tubuhnya menekan keras dan mengobrak-abrik pusat tubuh Youngjae, mengakibatkan namja manis itu menjerit dengan badan membusur menempel pada Daehyun.

Daehyun meraih kedua tangan Youngjae, mengkaitkan kesepuluh jemari mereka, lalu mematrinya kuat di atas tempat tidur sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak menghantam titik yang sama yang membuat namja di bawahnya menggelinjang. Daehyun menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, memperhatikan Youngjae, dan sial! dia merasa kedua pipinya memanas melihat bagaimana keadaan rekannya saat ini.

Youngjae terlihat sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantik. Dengan kulit mengkilat karena keringat, poni lengket di dahinya, mata terpejam, pipi chubby memerah, dan bibir gendut yang terbuka terengah pada udara. Sesekali namja itu akan menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri—sambil tidak bisa berhenti merutuk nama Daehyun yang entah kenapa saat ini terdengar puluhan kali lebih indah dibanding dengan dia memanggil nama itu di hari-hari biasa—memperlihatkan bekas-bekas merah di leher yang membuat 'sang pelukis' sontak merasa harus kembali menciumnya untuk menegaskan hak royalty-nya. Dan Daehyun melakukannya.

Daehyun merasa kedua pipinya matang ketika dia menyadari tubuh Youngjae merinding merespon setiap kecupan yang mendarat di leher serta bahunya. Dan dia mulai kehilangan akal saat kaki namja tersebut bergerak merapat makin kuat menjepit badannya, pun dengan bagian dalam tubuhnya. Dada Youngjae membusur makin tinggi namun ditahan oleh Daehyun yang erat mendekapnya. Napas namja itu terengah tidak karuan, mengisyaratkan pada sahabatnya jika dia sudah semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

"Daehyun, stop—ah...jangan...Daehyun..." Youngjae memohon, kedua matanya sudah berair. Tapi sedikit pun tak dirasakannya gerakan di dalam tubuhnya memelan apalagi berhenti.

"Youngjae..." suara Daehyun terdengar serak dan dalam, entah kenapa malah dapat membuat tubuh Youngjae mengejang dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun, melepaskan rengekan putus asa dari celah bibirnya, dan dia mulai terisak.

"Daehyun, jangan..." pinta Youngjae, air bening mengalir dari ujung matanya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan ini sudah cukup. Pembalasan dendamnya sudah cukup. Niatnya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Daehyun, sudah cukup. Dia harus menghentikan semuanya, karena saat ini jelas-jelas dia tidak sedang membalas dendam maupun memberikan pelajaran pada Daehyun, melainkan sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Youngjae menyesal.

Terlambat.

Meski logika memintanya untuk berhenti, tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Terbukti dari walaupun dia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri, namun tangannya tidak lagi menolak Daehyun, badannya bergeming menerima semua ciuman serta sentuhan namja itu, dan bahkan bagian dalam tubuhnya makin antusias menyambut tubuh Daehyun yang semakin dan semakin menemukan jalan menuju pusat terdalam dirinya.

"Dae—" napas Youngjae tercekat, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak kuasa bersuara ketika dia merasakan gelombang panas semakin kuat berkecamuk di dalam perutnya. Kepala namja itu terdongak, kristal bening kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya bersamaan dengan Daehyun merasa sesuatu yang panas dan lengket membasahi perut serta dadanya. Daehyun tidak berhenti bergerak di saat Youngjae mengosongkan isi tubuhnya, tapi pijatan kuat dinding di sekitar ujung badannya akibat klimaks Youngjae mau tidak mau membuat kepala Daehyun pening juga. Namja tan itu menggeram, menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher sahabatnya seiring dengan bagian tubuhnya yang juga terbenam dalam hingga ke pangkal badan Youngjae. Untuk beberapa saat Youngjae mengira dirinya ditembak beruntun oleh senapan otomatis merasakan betapa kuat klimaks Daehyun memenuhinya di dalam sana.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya bergeming. Tak bergerak. Tak bicara. Hanya suara napas saling berkejaran berebut oksigen yang terdengar merobek keheningan kamar. Youngjae tidak lagi terisak meski pandangannya masih terlihat samar oleh lapisan tipis air bening. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan gamang, masih belum mampu mengumpulkan puzzle dirinya, masih belum mampu menghubungkan jiwa dan raganya. Badannya terasa kaku, kehilangan daya, bagai lumpuh karena bahkan dia tidak kuat menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Lima menit berlalu seperti itu hingga akhirnya Youngjae merasakan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada tubuh di atasnya.

Daehyun bergerak, menyangga badannya menggunakan siku tangan, dan kedua matanya langsung mencari pusat manik Youngjae. Tidak dapat Youngjae pahami maksud sinar mata Daehyun, tatapan dalam namja itu, dan wajahnya yang meski tersenyum namun tidak terlihat menyebalkan seperti biasa. Youngjae merasa sebuah telapak tangan menangkup sebelah pipinya, mengusapnya lembut, menghapus jejak basah dari sudut matanya, dan wajah Daehyun mendekat. Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa secara otomatis kedua matanya terpejam ketika bibir Daehyun menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan kenapa dia bisa membalas ciuman namja tersebut tanpa ada perintah demikian dari otaknya.

Daehyun melepaskan pagutannya setelah beberapa saat lantas kembali menatap lekat wajah kelelahan yang terdiam di bawahnya. Namja tan itu tersenyum, mengagumi mata sendu yang terlihat begitu cocok bersanding dengan pipi merah dan bibir bengkak yang sedikit terbuka.

"Cantik..." desis Daehyun tanpa sadar membangkitkan kilat di kedua mata Youngjae.

 _Tidak..._ isi kepala Youngjae membantah perkataan Daehyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak bermaksud untuk memukul namja itu, namun tenaganya masih belum terkumpul yang membuatnya hanya dapat memegang lemah bahu Daehyun.

"Cantik..." Daehyun mengulangi lagi kata-katanya sambil kembali merendahkan badan, membawa tubuh Youngjae ke dalam dekapan erat. Pelan Daehyun menjatuhkan kecupan ke pipi sahabatnya, turun ke telinganya, dan lehernya, meloloskan lenguhan putus asa dari bibir Youngjae. Dan Youngjae sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak menolak sentuhan itu, dia bahkan merasa tubuh Daehyun begitu hangat menimpanya seperti selimut tebal yang nyaman melindunginya.

"Youngjae..." suara Daehyun terdengar lirih berbisik di telinga Youngjae, tapi namja manis tersebut sudah tidak dapat memproses apa-apa yang dia katakan karena mendadak rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Mata Youngjae terpejam letih dengan Daehyun yang masih memeluknya, dengan dirinya yang masih berada di pelukan Daehyun.

-o-

Youngjae terjaga dengan badan terasa sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, yang pasti langit di luar nampak gelap dan dorm masih sunyi. Dengan lemah tangannya meraih tepi selimut, menaikkannya hingga sebatas bahu, merasakan tubuhnya telah diberi pakaian dan dibersihkan. Lumayan juga Jung Daehyun bisa kepikiran sampai ke sana untuk membersihkan badannya, bahkan memberinya baju dan mengantarkan ke kamarnya.

 _Daehyun..._

Mata Youngjae seketika meredup, tanpa sadar dia menutupkan selimut hingga ke separuh wajahnya, seolah ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri hingga dunia pun tak akan bisa menemukannya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Daehyun nanti?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Daehyun nanti?

Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi namja itu?

Youngjae merasa seluruh wajahnya memanas. Dia malu. Sangat malu. Dia merasa apa yang telah dia lakukan itu sangat memalukan. Tak perlu diberitahu, Youngjae sendiri sadar jika dia lebih terlihat seperti jalang murahan dibandingkan dengan melakukan balas dendam.

 _Kau bodoh, Yoo Youngjae..._ rutuk Youngjae dalam hati, merasakan kedua matanya ikut memanas dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian air hangat meleleh dari sudut kelopaknya. Youngjae terisak perlahan, disadarkan pada tenggorokannya yang terasa nyeri, menyusul semua rasa sakit dari tubuhnya, terutama bagian bawah badannya. Namja itu menutupkan telapak tangan pada mulutnya, mencoba untuk meredam isakannya sementara tangannya yang lain semakin kuat mencengkeram selimut.

 _Tamat sudah, Yoo Youngjae. Selesai semuanya,_ lirih Youngjae di antara sedu-sedannya malam itu.

-o-

Esok paginya, dengan akting yang sangat payah Youngjae mengatakan jika dia sedang tidak enak badan dan merengek untuk tidak ikut jadwal apapun hari itu. Himchan hanya terdiam mendengarkan alasannya, mengamatinya yang bergelung di tempat tidur tanpa disadari oleh Youngjae sendiri. Mata bengkak, bibir sedikit lebam, dan beberapa bercak merah yang menghiasi leher yang biasanya mulus seperti kulit bayi, sebuah kilat samar terpancar dari manik Himchan.

"Baiklah..." desis Himchan. "...akan aku katakan pada Manager Hyung nanti," imbuhnya dibalas 'terima kasih, Hyung~' yang sangat manis dari adiknya. Himchan berbalik.

"Oh ya." Mendadak gerakannya terhenti. "Jangan cari Daehyun, dia sudah berangkat duluan untuk latihan vokal," ujarnya yang tanpa dia tahu membuat kedua pipi Youngjae matang di bawah selimut.

Setelah pintu tertutup, terdengar suara Yongguk yang dengan cepat ditimpali oleh Himchan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, langkah kaki mereka berdua menggema menjauh.

Youngjae menghela napas, merutuki kepayahannya dalam hal berakting. Namun dia tidak berbohong—setidaknya—walau bukan masuk angin seperti yang ia katakan, tubuhnya sekarang memang terasa sangat tidak karuan. Ini sudah termasuk dalam kalkulasinya, oleh karena itu dia memilih timing saat jadwal tidak terlalu padat dan bisa ditinggalkan sewaktu-waktu.

Namja manis tersebut kembali menghela napas, menarik selimut, dan membalikkan badan dengan desisan lirih lolos dari celah bibirnya merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang pinggulnya.

Dalam hati Youngjae bersumpah, dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi.

-o-

Youngjae sedang menikmati sendokan terakhir puding coklatnya ketika terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang. Alis namja itu mengerut.

 _Siapa yang pulang?_

Dan seketika dia teringat Junhong tadi menelponnya, membangunkannya dengan rusuh, lalu seenaknya saja menyuruh mencarikan powerbank di kamar karena benda itu tidak dapat dia temukan di dalam tas.

 _Apa Junhong pulang untuk mengambilnya?_ Batin Youngjae.

"Junhong-ah! Apa itu kau?" seru Youngjae tanpa beranjak dari dapur.

Hening.

Kembali Youngjae mengerutkan alis.

 _Yang barusan itu Junhong 'kan?_ Pikirnya, bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu dapur.

 _Masa iya ada pencuri bisa masuk di apartemen secanggih in—_ Youngjae berhenti bicara dalam hati saat dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang di mulut pintu. Namja tersebut mematung, pun dengan Daehyun yang memandangnya nanar.

"Kau di sini?" desis Daehyun, napasnya nampak terengah seolah dia baru saja lari maraton. "Aku mencarimu di kamar—" kalimat namja itu terhenti karena Youngjae berbalik membelakanginya.

"Himchan Hyung bilang kau sakit," kejar Daehyun.

"Kau sakit apa? Apa parah? Mau 'ku temani ke dokter?" berondongnya sambil mendekati punggung sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kalimat datar dan dingin Youngjae spontan membuat Daehyun menghentikan ayunan kaki di belakangnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau ada yang sakit—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" sentak Youngjae lebih keras, menutup mulut Daehyun.

"Pergilah," ketus namja manis tersebut lalu menyibukkan diri dengan cup puding dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya di belakang. Menatap caranya bergerak yang menjadi lebih pelan dan bagaimana dia begitu berat mengayunkan kaki, seolah ada yang sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mata Daehyun meredup.

Nyaris Youngjae terlonjak saat sepasang lengan mendekapnya dari belakang, meraih kedua tangannya, dan menyatukannya di depan dada. Daehyun meletakkan kepala di sebelah pundak Youngjae, membiarkan sahabatnya merasakan hangat hembusan napasnya yang menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Maafkan aku..." desis Daehyun.

Dan Youngjae membeliakkan mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Minta maaf? Untuk apa?_

"Maaf, aku sudah menyakitimu," bisik Daehyun lirih. Mengandung ketulusan yang tidak dapat diingkari oleh Youngjae. Dan perlahan dekapannya terasa semakin kuat. Penuh perlindungan. Posesif, tapi sangat hangat.

Mata Youngjae meredup. "Hentikan, Daehyun-ah," desisnya.

Kali ini giliran Daehyun yang tersentak kaget.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak selemah itu!" Youngjae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daehyun dengan paksa. Dia berbalik, menantang mata coklat yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengasihaniku," bisik Youngjae penuh ketegasan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengejekku lagi."

Daehyun merapatkan mulut, memilih untuk diam meski berbagai macam hal tiba-tiba berdesakan memenuhi kepalanya. Mata Youngjae yang berkaca-kaca dan gurat wajahnya yang menyiratkan luka entah kenapa membuat lidah Daehyun kelu begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan harga diriku kau injak-injak lagi—"

"Siapa yang menginjak-injak harga dirimu?" Daehyun menyela dengan cepat dan sebelum Youngjae bersuara, dia mendahuluinya.

"Apa karena aku memanggilmu 'cantik'—"

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae memekik.

"MEMANG APA SALAHNYA DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU!?" Daehyun ikut menaikkan suara, terang-terangan membuat Youngjae terlonjak kaget di tempatnya berdiri dan untuk tiga detik penyesalan menguar dari wajah Daehyun.

"Ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin terlihat lebih cantik, lebih muda, dan lebih segalanya sampai-sampai mereka rela mengeluarkan uang berapapun banyaknya. Sementara kau?" Daehyun memberi jeda di kalimatnya. "Kau memiliki semua itu dan kau malah merasa tersinggung? Sejatinya bukan aku yang membuat harga dirimu terluka tapi KAU. Kau sendiri yang menganggap semua itu ejekan dan kau sendiri yang merendahkan harga dirimu!"

Youngjae terdiam.

Hening sejenak.

Perlahan tatapan mata Daehyun turun. "Maafkan aku," desisnya. "Aku pikir karena kita sudah kenal sangat lama, bercanda sedikit keterlaluan tidak akan masalah. Tapi sepertinya kali ini memang aku yang salah. Caraku yang salah. Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung..."

Daehyun kembali menatap Youngjae yang masih belum mengalihkan mata darinya.

"Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, kau mengagumkan, Youngjae-ya. Aku mencoba untuk memujimu, tapi..." senyuman kecut muncul di belahan bibir gendut Daehyun. "Maafkan aku..."

Kali ini mata Youngjae yang beranjak, menghindari Daehyun, memandang apapun selain kedua manik coklat yang masih intens mengarah padanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan rasa panas yang mungkin berimbas pada warna merah muda di kedua pipinya. Youngjae bermaksud untuk berbalik, namun begitu dia bergerak mendadak rasa nyeri menyengat tulang ekornya. Dia memekik pelan, meraih apapun untuk berpegangan supaya tidak terjatuh akibat kedua kaki yang juga tiba-tiba melemas. Di waktu yang tepat, sepasang lengan kembali meraihnya, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan protektif dan saat kepala Youngjae membentur dada bidang tersebut, dapat dia dengar suara jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa sesakit itu? Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau ke dokter?" tanya Daehyun beruntun dengan tangan berada di bahu dan pinggang Youngjae, kedua alisnya mengerut dan matanya menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

Untuk sesaat Youngjae blank. Rasa terkejut karena hampir terjatuh dan tiba-tiba menemukan wajah Daehyun begitu dekat dengannya seperti ini, membuatnya tidak bisa memproses apa-apa. Lalu entah bagaimana, keheningan kembali menyeruak. Daehyun tidak bersuara, hanya menatap lekat dua pupil yang tengah gamang di hadapannya dan Youngjae masih belum dapat melakukan apapun.

Perlahan Daehyun memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajah Youngjae pada hembusan napasnya, dan kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan...

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Youngjae memalingkan wajah dan mendorong Daehyun menjauh. "Aku cuma perlu tidur." Namja itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daehyun lantas berjalan tertatih menuju pintu dapur.

"Aku..." suara Daehyun terdengar. "...akan memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan," lanjutnya dengan getar ragu.

"Terserah," sahut Youngjae tanpa memandang rekannya dan terus bergerak menuju kamar tidur. Walau tidak ada suara, namun dapat dia rasakan jika mata Daehyun masih mengarah padanya dan memperhatikannya.

Blam! Youngjae tidak peduli jika cara dia menutup pintu seperti orang yang marah. Dengan segera namja manis tersebut membanting tubuh ke atas ranjang, meraih selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar terasa panas seperti kuah ramen yang baru saja mendidih.

 _"_ _Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, kau mengagumkan, Youngjae-ya. Aku mencoba untuk memujimu..."_

Youngjae menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya, mencoba mengingkari rasa panas di kedua pipinya yang makin menjadi-jadi dan isi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Ah, molla molla molla...!" rutuk namja itu sambil menggulung badan, menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut.

 **-END-**

* * *

HAPPY COMEBACK, BAP! *nyalain tabung gas*

Kalau ada yang berani nulis SEQUEL di review, DaeJae bakal nge-real -_-

Oke, salam.


End file.
